


Common Side Effects Include: Falling in Love

by myuniverse_au



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fever, First Kiss, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Woojin is a boyfriend for rent, chan wants to be called chris, idk what else to tag, woojin takes care of a hungover chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myuniverse_au/pseuds/myuniverse_au
Summary: Chan honestly didn't know that boyfriends for rent were real. He also didn't expect himself to wake up with a hangover and a suspicious fluff of hair beside him.





	Common Side Effects Include: Falling in Love

Chan  _knew_  he went clubbing last night.

 

But he didn't remember exactly which club he walked into, all he remembered was that it was new to him and Changbin dragged him along on his 4th (break up) monthsary. He totally regretted dating a freshman in college, already knowing that the kid would always choose his studies before him.

Chan remembered Changbin waltzing into his apartment, getting mad at him for downing his 2nd soju bottle before he decided that maybe Chan could find his  _forever_  in some club down the street. Chan didn't remember what it looked like or where it was, what he was doing there, and when he got home.

And, above all, he had no idea what to do with the  _suspicious_  fluff of hair sticking out from his sheets when he woke up, feeling like he was hit by a typhoon.

 

"Ah, good morning, sir," he slowly felt a movement from under the sheets and he heard a voice from it too.  _Holy shit_ , was he imagining things again?

He heard a  _suspiciously_  soft yawn before a good looking boy came sitting up from the blankets, hair ruffled in random ways, eyes looking like they needed an extra hour of sleep, smiling at him in an oddly comfortable way. "Could you be Seo Changbin?"

" _What the fuck_ ," was the first thing that came out of Chan's mouth in an early Saturday morning before he went running to the toilet, feeling the alcohol he had yesterday resurface.

 

 

 

"Are you okay?" he heard a knock when he was washing his face from his obvious hangover (or at least, trying to). "I made you hangover soup. And could you come out so I can see if you have a fever too? Your temperature was hot this morning."

Chan groaned as he touched his neck only to feel it unbelievably hot. He came out of the bathroom and relied on the boy to help him walk to his bed without falling. The boy, suspiciously, took out a thermometer from where Chan kept his first aid kit and checked his temperature. He also fed him hangover soup, (to specify: he spoon fed him) and gave him medicine. He also offered to change Chan's clothes, which he immediately rejected.

 

"So will you continue treating me like a baby without telling me who you are?" Chan asked as they were lying on the bed together as the boy didn't care if he would catch Chan's fever.

"Oh right, I forgot," the boy giggled before sitting up and passing a (business?) card to Chan. "I received your address, and came here this morning, from Seo Changbin. He was the one who rented me for the next 3 days, so don't worry if our first day is ruined because of your fever. I don't mind taking care of you as your boyfriend. Also, I'm sorry that I fell asleep, I tried to wake you up but you didn't budge at all and I think I fell asleep from there. If you're asking how I got in, the note given to me specifically said you kept your spare key under your potted plant outside."

 

 _What the fuck was he talking about?_  Chan couldn't even absorb what he was saying until he glanced down onto the card and read:

 

_Boyfriend for rent_

_“Open 24/7 to love you and pamper you.”_

_Kim Woojin_  
_+82*********_

 

"Wait, so you're telling me," Chan looked at him. "That boyfriends for rent are real… and my best friend rented you for me?"

Woojin completed his stare before nodding and admitting that it did make sense that Chan knew nothing about him because he wasn't the one that rented him but instead, his best friend. "I guess so? I'm Woojin, by the way."

A buzz came from Chan's phone,

 

**dumbassbin**

_i hope you like my early bday gift to you_

 

"Chan, Bang Chan. Or if you're going to be my boyfriend for the next 3 days, I guess you should call me Chris." Woojin nodded and asked if there were any more questions for him. "So the whole renting thing… it doesn't involve sexual stuff now, does it?"

"Um, no sir, that's something we are banned from doing."

"Okay good," Chan visibly relaxed from hearing the confirmation. He sneaked a glance at the fumbling male beside him who looked as if he didn't know what to do with his hands or where to go.

 

"Now, how would you like to spend our first day?"

"Eh? Well, we can't go on dates or do a lot of activities together because you’re sick so…" Woojin trailed off a bit before apologizing, "I'm sorry, I've never been rented for this long. It's kinda just my second week on this job so I'm really happy to be with you. I'll cook something up, if you're hungry."

Chan held his wrist to keep him from leaving the bed. "I think you're a boyfriend and not a caretaker, Woojin-ssi."

"But I'm fine with it, sir."

"I told you to call me Chris," Chan frowned playfully at him. He was rewarded with soft laughter from the male before Woojin snuck closer to him in the blankets, cuddling him from his side.

"Okay, Chris. Do you want me to come up with a nickname for you too? What would you want?  _Chrisy-pie_?  _Baby Chris_?"

"Oh shut up, you." Woojin's laughter filled the air again, this time, Chan joined him.

 

 

 

They lied down in bed, talking about nothing and everything together.

 

Chan mentioned his previous relationship and the reason why he was bathed in alcohol yesterday. Woojin listened to every word of his story intently, rubbing comforting circles on the side of Chan's hip. Chan told him about how he took away the poor boy's first kiss but ended up giving them a break while he was doing college.

Chan was already a graduate, not really caring about how his current job at a production company underpaid him as he was on his post break up stage, losing both his motivation and his muse.

 

Chan turned to Woojin to ask about his life and Woojin told him about his roommate and his 3 cats which he loved more than his own roommate. Woojin was doing the  _boyfriend for rent_  thing as a part time job until he found a stable one with the help of his roommate.

(Although it felt like he'd be doing the  _boyfriend for rent_  thing for a little longer since his roommate recently got himself a boyfriend and paid more attention to his 3 cats and his boyfie more than his childhood friend's financial status.)

 

 

 

" _Woobear_ ," a nickname Chan came up in the middle of their talk. Chan, if even possible, moved closer to him, his eyes staring holes into Woojin's head. "If you don't mind catching my fever, can you kiss me? I want to kiss you."

Woojin smiled at him brightly, "You shouldn't ask your boyfriend about something so obvious."

Woojin leaned in and they felt their lips dance together in an awkward waltz. Chan, being inexperienced with relationships, was timidly moving with Woojin, who seemed to dominate their kiss. Chan loved every part of it so much, pulling Woojin closer by his hair and letting the latter's hands stay on his waist. When Woojin pulled away, Chan found himself clumsily chasing his lips.

"You're so cute. Another one?" Woojin asked a flushed Chan who nodded profusely. "Is it okay if I used my tongue?"

Chan visibly paused at his question before agreeing and saying that he had never done a French kiss before. "I'm claiming your first then," Woojin smiled before closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss again.

It didn't take long for the kiss to be heated, Chan fumbling his hands in Woojin's hair as Woojin licked his lips over and over again. Chan forgot how to describe what he was feeling when Woojin's tongue slipped inside.

And all he could say was,  _wow he's good at this._

Chan was the one who pulled away this time, taking in deep breaths he forgot to take before their kiss. "I liked that… a lot. Thank you, Wooj."

 

Woojin smiled in return, pulling Chan even closer to him. "Chris, would you mind if we slept together for a while? I think you're tired too." Chan doesn't remember nodding back at him, bringing him closer to his chest and listening to his impromptu lullaby before falling asleep with his  _time-limited forever._

 

 

 

"Good morning, sunshine," Woojin woke him up with a few kisses all over his face before his lips landed on Chan's.

Chan took his hand and pulled him closer, pecking him on the lips, "Good morning, bear."

"I made you something to eat, it's a little early for dinner but we skipped lunch. You think your fever went down?" Woojin placed his hand on his neck and his forehead to feel his temperature.

"I think it's completely gone thanks to you, bear."

Woojin rolled his eyes before helping Chan stand up. "If I wake up with high fever tomorrow, I'm leaving."

 

"You can't do that babe, loving me is your job," Chan whined as he wrapped his arms around Woojin's neck. They were now seated in the living room, or at least Woojin was; Chan seemed to have found his way on Woojin's lap that seemed to be more comfortable than the sofa.

"I'll be taking a sick leave then." Woojin sighed, spoon feeding Chan again. He didn't know what the deal with Chan and spoon feeding was but he seemed to have preferred it over using his own hands after Woojin fed him the hangover soup this morning.

"Should I take care of you then?"

"Be babied by a baby like you? Absolutely not." Woojin placed a kiss on Chan's lips before feeding him another piece of chicken.

 

"Wooj, I wanna tell you something."

Woojin stood up; an empty plate on one hand and the other carrying Chan who wrapped himself around him like a koala. "What now?" Woojin made his way to the kitchen, placing the plate on the sink.

Woojin walked back to Chan's bedroom and threw Chan on the bed, flopping on it beside Chan afterwards. "You tire me so much. I should get a better job already."

 

"You know maybe you should just quit this job and be my actual boyfriend. I'll help you look for a job too. I kinda like you, you know?" Chan stared at Woojin whose face was underneath a mountain of pillows, not moving.

He stayed that way, for a whole 5 minutes before Chan panicked and flipped him over, afraid that maybe Woojin passed out or something.

Instead, he was greeted by a Woojin whose face was no longer the melanin color Chan loved. Woojin was red, absolutely red,  _blazing_  red. He looked like he caught the fever Chan had this morning judging at how the red color reached his chest as well. Maybe he could work with this kind of color too.

"For God's sake, Bang Chan! Don't confess to me when I haven't taken you out for dinner yet and look like I just woke up! I have feelings too, you know?" Woojin groaned before planting his face in the mountain of pillows again.

 

"Your answer?" Chan whispered as he was giggling like the idiot he was for flustering Woojin so much.

A muffled groan came from the pillows, followed by a low mumble, "We should go on a date tomorrow."

Chan grinned, ear to ear, hugging Woojin quite intensely as he declared, "I'm going to intensely court you starting tomorrow so prepare yourself."

Woojin raised his face from the pillows and looked at Chan's heart melting smile.

 

"Take your medicine. I think I'll stay over."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3, i hope you guys like it.
> 
> twt and cc : @myuniverse_au


End file.
